Helping Hurts
by Vampiregirl811
Summary: Eileen and Alison are two witches thrown in a situation that only insane lunatics would want to be in. My friends, I believe Eileen and Alison are a bit on the psycho side. Based on a I-really-wish-this-actually-happened story. M for horror later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter brought to you by: PlaidMonster-**

**Here is a fic, made by me  
>for me and my friend<br>(who is trapped in  
>Italy for a while)<br>so I made this  
>fic for her<br>pleasure  
>and mine<br>so… bear with  
>me, I hope it tickles<br>Your funny bones in all  
>the right (and wrong *JK*) ways.<br>Btw, this takes place in the year 2011.**

"EILEEN!" My best friend called me from across our favorite store, Hot Topic, "Come here NOW! I NEED to buy this Ravenclaw shirt!"

"As long as you get me a Slytherin one," I called from across the room.

"I CAN'T AFFORD THIS!" She yelled in disgust and I heard he loudly put the shirt on back on the rack and storm to my side, "Each one is like $20!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, buy it on eBay or something," as I looked through some clearance items.

"Hello!" She said, lightly slapping my arm, "This is when the GOOD friend buys it for me,"

I snickered and replied, "I'm in Slytherin, remember? I don't always do the _right_ _thing_,"

"You can't keep using that excuse!" Alison laughed and walked back over to the Harry Potter section, "How about I buy my shirt and you buy yours?"

"Deal," I laughed and walked over. When I finished browsing I huffed in disgust and said, "They don't have that Snape shirt anymore!"

Alison shrugged, "Sucks for you then,"

I laughed, "Some friend you are!" I turned to leave the store when Alison held my arm and said, "Wait! Aren't you going to buy something?"

"No," I sneered, "If this place doesn't have my Snape shirt, than I am NOT buying ANYTHING. Traitors!" I screamed the last part and some people in the mall stared. I laughed. Some people _really_ don't have lives.

"Fine," She said, "I'm buying my Ravenclaw shirt. Meet me near the bench over by the exist,"

"Sure, sure," I waved and headed over to the bench.

Let me explain. Alison and I live in Virginia, in the United States, and we both are witches. I am a half-blood, and Alison is a Pureblood. We both are 16. I am a year and about a month older than she is.

My mother is a witch (a very good one as well) and my dad is a muggle (a very good one as well) and a middle school teacher. I'm one of the lucky Half-bloods.

When my mother told my father that she was a witch, my mother thought he would scream off and tell her magic isn't real and put her in a mental institute. But, my father responded with one word,

"Wicked,"

My father isn't jealous that he isn't a wizard, he is actually happy. He has always wanted to be different, and being the only Muggle in our family definitely makes him different!

Even though I am a half-blood, I still grew up in the muggle world. My mother taught me and Alison everything magical at home, but we still went to muggle events, had muggle friends, and did typical muggle things—like going to the mall.

Alison, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

Her parents were strict Muggle-born and Muggle haters. They believed only Wizards and witches should walk the earth.

The only reason why they could stand a Half-blood like me, was because my father understood us, and truly loved my mother.

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't believe it at all (not the dad and mom love, but Alison's parent's).

Mr. and Mrs. Blair hated everything muggle. So it was very suspicious as to why they liked us so much.

Then it hit me. Money. If there is one thing muggles and wizards have in common, is their lust for money.

But, as much and her parents loved money, they loved Alison next. So, when Alison's parents died, they left her to stay with my family and me.

Of course, my parents were more than happy to take Alison in, as was I, but my parents did know that the two Blair parents were scumbags and "money whores" as my mother says.

"Spends money, just to get money" She says.

Alison and I were already best friends, but not just because we were both witches, living in a muggle world, but because we both shared a love for a series of books.

The best books in the world. The Harry Potter books.

We would read and re-read, then read the series backwards, as we did with the movies.

We loved them. Unfortunately, so did all the muggles.

You see, when the books came out, wizards across the world were trying to put the witch, J.K Rowling "in her place" for writing a book and accidently published it to the muggle world. She was also a bit…psycho.

So yes, the beloved Harry Potter books are real.

Actually, the _story_ _line_ isn't real. Just, everything about wizards and witches and a magical world are.

Luckily, Muggles ate up the series, but still don't believe in the magical world. Morons, sometimes. I mean, really!

We spit right in their faces and they think it's an accident. Honestly.

Anyway, so Alison and I are the only two witches that we know of, who actually read the series.

I know they were published years ago, but they were panned from Britain, where the story takes place. So, none of the wizards and witches there know of this story.

Sad, actually. The books are phenomenal.

Anyway, back to the present!

Today is July 16, 2011. Yes, we saw Deathly Hallows part two at midnight on the 14th.

Duh. We are the ultimate Harry Potter fans. I cried when Snape died. Alison cried when she saw Remus and Tonks dead, hands almost touching. I cried there, too.

By the time I reached the bench, I saw Alison running at top speed, Hot Topic bag flaring everywhere. She really _is_ an embarrassment sometimes.

"What's wrong?" I asked the panting Alison.

"Your…parent's!" She exclaimed through pants and sat down on the bench in a heap, "Your mom sent…her patronous to me… in the middle of my…checkout!"

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "What did the cashier say?"

"Nothing, he didn't notice. Luckily," She added.

"Well, what did the patronous say?"

"I was trying so hard to shoo the dog patronous away, that I only heard a 'come home',"

I sighed and said, "Alright lets go to the bathroom," and stood up.

"But the bathroom is disgusting, Eileen!" She whined. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bathroom across the hall.

As soon as we walked to the bathroom, we walked over to the sitting area. After all the women left and we were all alone, I said,

"Alright, grab my arm," I said.

"It's so gross in here," She complained and pinched her nose with one hand, and with the other, grabbed my arm.

We Apparated to my house.

Here in America, we can Apparate at the age of 15, and we can be a registered Amnigus at 16. I am a registered White Tiger, and Alison is a registered Black Panther.

"Hey, mom! We're home!" I called as soon as we walked inside the house. I usually Apparated in my backyard so none of the Muggles would see us.

"Mom?" I asked and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Eileen, come look at this," Alison called from the living room.

I walked over and she handed me a note. It read,

_Eileen and Alison,_

_Your father (and god-father) has been taken by some wizard investigators in Britain, Aurors, and they believe that your father is a dark wizard. It's preposterous I KNOW, because he is a muggle, but we can't fight it right now. The hearing is late tonight, so we may not be home until tomorrow because we may stay in a hotel._

_Send a patronous if you need to,_

_Mom_

We re-read the letter aloud, and Alison sat on the couch laughing her head off.

"Stop it, Alison!" I chided angrily, "This is serious! It's like the wizard police have my father!"

She replied after her fit of laughter, "They must be mad! He's a MUGGLE! Not that that's bad or anything, it's just…Sweet Jesus can't they tell the difference between muggles and wizards? My God!"

She had a point. It's so messed up.

"Anyway, so we got the house to ourselves," Alison raised her eyebrows suggestively and said, "Shall we throw a party?" But she pronounced party Par-Tay.

I laughed and said, "No way. I have homework that I need to do,"

"Homework? Psh! It's Saturday!"

"And?"

"Do it tomorrow," She whined. I laughed and replied,

"No thanks, Ali. You stay here and watch a nice Harry Potter movie. I think there is popcorn in the pantry and there is chocolate in the fridge,"

"You got me at Harry Potter movie,"

I laughed and through Half-Blood Prince on the couch next to her.

"Thanks Eilee," she called as I headed up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my books and through them on the floor and began reading a book on Poly Juice Potion.

"Easy," I said.

I was taught how to brew Poly Juice when I was 13. Piece of cake. It was funny. I brew it in secret on April Fool's day and turned into Alison.

The look on her face when she saw herself—Priceless.

I walked over to my potions supply closet next to my bathroom and pulled out all of the ingredients to make a Poly Juice Potion. I had a test on it this Wednesday, and the potions should be completed on Monday.

Grabbing the ingredients I needed to add to my almost-completed potion, I set them on the table and hit the "play" button on my iPod and "Uprising" by Muse began to play.

I'm more of an Alternative Rock and early 2000s kind of girl than a super pop diva. Eww. Gross.

Humming the melody, I add the last bit of ingredients, and then put the potion away to let it simmer until Sunday night.

After everything was put away and my homework was done, I realized how late it was. 10. Hmm. I thought I started at around 7.

Well, you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun.

I grabbed my wand out of my combat boots that I wore everywhere and pointed at my fireplace and softly said, "Incendio" and the wood caught fire.

I smiled and curled up with a nice potion book and started reading.

Potions was my favorite (and best) subject. Transfiguration and Charms were Ali's best (and favorite).

Just then I heard a soft knock on my window. Grabbing my wand in hand and mentally thinking of some offensive and defensive spells I made my way indirectly toward the soft, slow, but continuous tapping.

Then I remembered something from the Harry Potter books that always made me laugh. Something that Mad-Eye Moody would always say. I would also scream it out of the windows to scare passing neighbors.

Constant vigilance.

I held my wand tightly and spun in circles dramatically and edged my way toward the window. Constant vigilance, constant vigilance, constant vigilance. I kept repeating over and over in my head.

When I finally got to the window, I opened it and had my wand right at my side. Sticking my head out, I looked around.

I heard a swishing noise around my head and I instinctively pulled back. My heart raced fast in my chest, and I looked around.

Nothing. Odd. It felt…like an odd sensation. Like, a ghost passing through me. Not that I have actually ever _felt_ a ghost passing through me.

I dared myself to move closer to the window, and I cautiously stuck my head out the window again. All of a sudden, the same sensation came over me, and I was forced back a few feet away.

My wand flew out of my hand, but I was frozen in fear on the floor in my bedroom.

Two men Apparated into my room. Well, through the window I guess.

The taller one was tall (at least 6'2) and had thin, shoulder length black hair and a long, slightly hooked nose (Yes, yes I know I am giving an almost perfect description of Severus Snape, but I couldn't place who it was). He wore long black robes and matching jacket and pants and shoes. They guy must either be a black fan, or emo.

The shorter one might have been a little taller than I was (so about 5'7) and had untidy, black hair. I knew who he was just by looking at his forehead.

But…how? Harry….Potter? He…he didn't actually _exist_ did he?

I…I would have known…right? The boy-who-lived? The idiot child who never died? And…was that…Severus Snape next to him?

I groaned and held my throbbing head. This didn't make any sense. I would call for Alison to see if this was some prank, but she would have been here by now, laughing her curly brown head off.

I looked into the Alan Rickman look-alike's eyes and said, "Are… Are you Severus Snape?"

He looked at me oddly before saying in the voice that I feel in love with in the first Harry Potter film, "Yes. And you are Eileen Chatzi, right?"

The only thing that didn't keep me from passing out was his stare. He looked me dead in the eyes, and didn't move them.

I broke eye contact when I could finally breathe evenly and turned to whom I believed to be Harry Potter, "And…you're that Potter boy right?"

I never liked him. I'm a Slytherin, and I don't like big-headed morons like Potter… even if I can be a bit big-headed myself.

It's the Gryffindor "courage" that I really hate. Some Gryffindors are truly courageous, and others are just stupid.

Like Potter.

"Harry Potter yes," He said with a small smile. DAMN HIM! He's trying to get on my good side…

I probably looked like an idiot sitting on the ground, looking up at the perplexing strangers, so I stood up and staggered toward Severus.

"Excuse me," I said and touched his face, "I have to make sure you're real,"

"What?" He asked blushing. Aww. I blushed a bit, too but kept my ground and said,

"You…you aren't supposed to exist," I said.

"I assure you, Miss Chatzi…I exist,"

I paused a bit…wait…if…does he…Urgh! This makes no sense! Okay, let's say, for arguments sake, that these to people in here aren't hallucinations and J.K Rowling's wonderful world of Harry Potter is real. I mean, like the characters and plot line is real. Then…wouldn't Severus be…dead.

"You're… you're alive!" I said in moronic belief, before I realized how idiotic I sounded.

"I went over this. Yes. I am alive," He muttered, annoyed.

"No! I mean, yes, you're alive, but…you're not supposed to be…you…you're supposed to be dead! Killed by…" I zoned off and stared past them.

My head was pounding with all this new information, but I realized one other thing.

"Potter! How old are you!" I shouted at the boy. He looked surprised that I shouted at him, and used his last name, but said,

"16,"

Ok…Half-blood Prince….I read that book. Well, of course I did, I am the ultimate Harry Potter fan…but…

"What happened to you! Like, in the days before you came here, or when things were normal. Normal for you,"

He paused and said, "It's summer but Dumbledore called me—"

"That's all I need to know," I quickly shut him up, and received a curious look from Severus. Sure, that didn't happen in the series, but hey _I_ wasn't in the series! My head throbbed painfully again.

"Wait!" I said when I felt him come into my mind. Legilimens. Damn him, "Don't use Legilimens! I know your future and it be best for you not to know,"

Come one, people! You've seen the movies…every time the person knows their future, bad things happen…

He nodded and Potter looked at me oddly. I looked at him and sneered, "Have you ever cracked open a book? Seriously,"

Severus snickered and Potter blushed. He he. Loser.

I looked at Severus and said in an authoritative voice, "Why did you come here?"

"Dumbledore sent us," Severus answered.

"Ah…that old coot is still alive," I muttered

"WHAT?" The two shouted.

"I mean, um… my old boots still…thrive," I thought quickly on the spot. I don't think they bought it, but I quickly changed the subject and said,

"Let me get my friend—"

"No this mission is only for you. It's bad enough that you're a muggle," Severus muttered.

I raised my eyebrows. He did NOT just call me a muggle. I fumed as I went over to grab my wand and said, "I HAVE A WAND DUMB ASS! I'M A WITCH!"

"Watch your tone young lady," Snape sneered. He may be attractive, but my GOD is he oblivious and moronic.

"You're in America now, Toto!" I seethed back at them in my New York/Virginian accent. Yeah, I'm different, "We're known for our sarcastic mouths and dominoes pizza!"

I didn't think he would understand half of what I said, but he responded with just as much anger, "Show respect you filthy muggle,"

"I'm a witch dumbass and I only show respect to those who earn it. Not scum bags like you who prance around taking points from Gryffindor and hold terrible long grudges on loved ones. And enemy's"

He looked at me oddly as if I wasn't making any sense, "Don't pretend like I don't know what I'm talking about!" I shouted.

"You don't" He seethed.

"Really?" I asked, going into one of my look-out-I-feel-like breaking-something-made-of glass phase, "I will tell you, but I don't think boy Wonder here can take it. And besides… He needs to be told everything. At. The. Appropriate. Time, right?" I said, trying to quote what Dumbledore said in Snape's memories. I probably got it wrong, but I think Snape got the message and replied,

"We'll talk about this later. Now, muggle, I need you to—"

"GOD DAMNIT EXPELLIARMUS YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and Snape's wand flew out of his hand.

Potter looked like he was going to pass out laughing. He looked like better company now, against Snape. Moron.

He gaped at me and looked like he was going to say something but I talked before he could, "Don't think I'm a witch yet, jack ass. You know, we Americans are known for our tongues , too. Well, at least, my town is. And," I ended and turned into my Amnigus form, White Tiger.

The two morons jumped back in fear, and I stalked toward them, menacingly. Suckers.

When the two both looked like they shitted their fair amount of bricks in fear, I returned into my human form and said, "Muggle? _My ass_,"

I walked over to where I chucked Snape's wand in my rant and hucked it back at his flabbergasted face. I laughed.

"I'm a Half-Blood. My father's a muggle. I'm not sure what kind of punch Dumbledore is drinking, but it's defiantly not Pumpkin Juice because I am defiantly a witch. Right boys?" They nodded like two little elementary school boys getting caught for starting a food fight, "My friend, Alison Blair, is a Pureblood. Better not insult her and tell her she's a muggle. She'll be shitting bricks. Her parents are dead, too. Call her a muggle or an orphan and I will personally help her skin your sorry ass's while having you shit the living poop out of your systems and YES," I added next, "Poop is living. I had a long discussion and poop is IN FACT alive. Are we clear, boys?"

I said it in such a serious voice, but I couldn't believe none of them caught the bluff I added towards the end (Not the poop is alive, poop is _INDEED_ alive, but I will probably not want to get near any of their asses. And neither would Alison), so I turned and marched out the door to grab Alison, not before snorting and snickering a bit at their stupidity and….dupeness.

Idiots.

"Alison!" I shouted from the top of the stairs.

"WHAT?" She shouted back, "I'M WATCHING HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!"

"SNAPE AND HARRY POTTER APPARATED INTO MY ROOM!" I said casually. I almost laughed.

"Yeah, and Alan Rickman showed up while you were gone and confessed his love to me," she snickered. I never understood her raw humor sometimes.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, can't you just come up here and check!"

"No! Bring them to me!" She still didn't believe. Not that I'm surprised.

"Get off your sorry butt and get up here!"

"No! Dumbledore's about to get it with Minerva!"

"That never actually happened I was _kidding_! And we all know Dumbledore is GAY!"

"I never said he'd go _through_ with it with McGonagall!" She shot back at me. I loved our conversations.

"Whatever. Just come up here! I'll give you five bucks!"

"No way, Eilee! I'm having fun watching my movie!"

"You're enjoying watching Dumbledore and Minerva going at it? Well alright! Just come up here when it's over,"

"'Kay 'Kay!" She responded with what sounded like a mouthful of popcorn.

I sighed when I walked back into my room, "She's too busy watching Dumbledore and Minerva. She'll be up here when the movie is done,"

Their horrified looks made me laugh and say, "Don't worry, Dumbledore is actually gay,"

"WHAT?" Potter said disgusted.

"Actually, it explains a lot," Snape muttered and I snickered in response.

"So…why are you here?" I asked, getting down to business.

"We need your help," Snape said.

"With?"

"Defeating the Dark Lord,"

I groaned. I thought it would be cooler. But I didn't want to help for bigger reason,

"Not my problem," after I said that I rolled over and hopped onto my computer.

"What?" Snape sputtered out, flabbergasted. Idiot.

"Not my problem," I repeated again.

"Of course it's your problem!" Potter spoke up.

"No it's not. Now shut it, boy," I snapped and he shut up. He He.

"It most certainly is your problem, Miss Chatzi," Snape spat back at me.

"No it's not. I'm in America, and you're problem is in Britain. My country, the wizarding part, is at peacetime. I'm not getting involved in your country's problems,"

"We need your help though!" Snape said, almost begging.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Look. Everything works out in the end. For you, Snape…not so much. Well, I mean, unless you wanted to…never mind. Anyway, Everything works out, Voldy gets defeated, yay, yay, happily ever after,"

"Dumbledore said you would say something like that," Snape muttered, "But listen. You need to come with us. Please. We are begging you,"

His gorgeous, black orbs stared into my dark brown ones, with a sense of need. I sighed.

"Fine. But, my mom will need to know where I went. So, you guys will need disguises."

"That's fine," Snape said in a bright mood. Hmm… must have thought that persuading me would take a while, "I know a few spells to—"

"No," I interrupted, "No magic,"

"Why, I thought your mom is a witch, you know, since you are a Half-Blood and your father is a muggle—"

"Thanks, Sherlock. But I mean my mom doesn't want me to go with you guys because she will throw you through a waterfall that washed off all enchantments,"

"Don't they have that at Gringotts?" Snape asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then…how do you have one,"

"My mom has her ways…unfortunately"

"Why doesn't she want us to know we are wizards," Potter asked.

"I had a …a run in with one," I cringed at the memory.

"What happened," Snape inquired,

"Do you really want to know?" I said raising my eyebrows

He paused and said, "For this case, I think so yes,"

I sighed and said, "A boy my age asked me out. He went to meet my mom and my mom said he acted 'old-fashioned'. He was a muggle , well I presumed so, but my mom was still a bit suspicious. To make a long story short, she washed off all enchantments, even though she did believe him a muggle, and it turned out he took Poly Juice Potion and was an 80 year old man. No need for my father to ask what his intentions were for that night,"

Snape looked like he was going to vomit, and I chuckled humorlessly.

"So, we are going to have to do this the old fashioned way,"

Snape sighed and said, "Fine, but we half to leave by Tuesday,"

"Perfect my mom should be back from the trial tomorrow,"

Snape raised an eyebrow and Potter looked at me curiously and raised an elegant eyebrow. A normal fan-girl would have squealed in delight (and believe me I wanted to) but I just blushed slightly and looked away saying,

"For my father. The Aurors took him away for some reason, even though he is a muggle. I don't even know why,"

He nodded and then Alison barged in saying loudly, "I think I'm going to go for a run. Unless Remus Lupin is here with Snape and Potter. Then you _know_ I'm staying. I like my sexy werewolves," she said suggestively. I stifled a laugh.

She caught a glimpse of Snape then screamed bloody murder.

This is going to be a long night.

**Review OR DIE**

**Lol**

**Jk**

…

**Sorta…**

**Ignore any grammar mistakes, please! Next chapter will be better edited I promise!**

**But if the spelling is HP related, you can fill free to yell and scream at me (nicely).**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is brought to you by:  
>McNasty4Slytherins (Tia) I love our conversations :D<strong>

**If you don't understand what is going on,  
>let me explain a little bit. Eileen and<br>Alison are in the year 2011, as is  
>the Harry Potter world. J.K<br>Rowling is a psycho witch  
>who didn't realize she<br>predicted the future  
>so Dumbledore<br>sent Harry  
>and Sev<br>to get  
>their help<br>Now, they need  
>to think of an excuse to<br>go to Britain to help them,  
>because the books started going<br>a bit off, and Dumbledore doesn't think  
>that the books are telling the truth. Hope that<br>made a bit more sense. If it didn't, it will soon, I promise**

"EILEEN WHAT THE HELL?" Alison screamed at me, "Who are these people?"

"Snape and Harry Potter. I told you!"

"Stop it! No they're not! They don't exist. Snape is supposed to be dead!"

"SHUT UP ALISON! Harry is only is his 6th year," I whispered.

She looked at me blankly then said blinking her eyes a few times, "So…the books were like…the future?"

"Somewhat," I answered after a while, "But… Dumbledore wants us for…some reason,"

"Why does he want us?" Alison asked looking at Snape.

"I will explain later," he answered.

I groaned. He really is a moron. A hot, sexy moron.

"So…," He started awkwardly, "You like Lupin?"

She gagged as if she was chocking on water and responded, "Well…um…I guess… Wait, he exists, too?" She said the last part excitedly.

I laughed and Snape and Harry joined in.

"So," Alison started, scowling at Potter, "You're boy Wonder?"

"Why do you both hate me?" He asked laughing.

"You're just so used to people loving and worshiping the ground you walk on, we made a vow that we would hate your guts forever," Alison responded.

"It's not my fault," Potter said laughing.

"We think it is," I said and Alison nodded.

I walked over to my desk and got a water bottle. While I did that Alison sat down next to Snape and said quite loudly, "You know, Eileen has a thing for you,"

I gagged on my water, like Alison did (only with real water) and spit it out as soon as the words left her mouth and said, "ALISON!"

Meanwhile, Snape blushed and Boy Wonder and Alison were probably going to die from a laugh attack. Bastards.

"Anyway," I emphasized and glared at Alison and Potter, "We need to think of some excuse to get out of here,"

"Why can't we just leave?" Alison asked laying on her back lazily. Snape looked at us Americans oddly. Jerk.

"Because, smart one, my mom will through a hissy fit if we just leave for Britain. She still hates their guts,"

"For what?" Snape asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably because they don't bathe regularly,"

"Define regularly," He asked.

"Eww! Like, everyday," I shivered at the thought of people only doing it…

"I don't know, 3 or 4 times a week," Snape shrugged.

"Gross!" Alison and I shivered.

"That's so nasty," I said and wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Back on topic," Snape said, "What are we going to do? We can't use Poly Juice Potion,"

"Oh yeah! Eilee did you tell them about that old guy who—"

"Yes, Ali we went over that," I said and blushed. That was so gross and embarrassing. I shivered as I remembered his face and he had a…look on his face that…ugh I shivered again.

"Wait, Snape why are we going over to Britain again?" Alison asked.

"Dumbledore asked. He didn't give us specifics," Snape answered.

"Wait," I thought for a moment, "Did you guys just Apparate here once he told you? Or did you like… I don't know watch us? It's happened before."

Snape said, "No," the same time Potter said, "Yes,"

"What do you mean, "'Yes'" I asked.

Snape glared at Potter as he said, "Nothing. He was lying,"

"Shut up, Snape that's the biggest load of shit I heard all day!" Alison chided and I agreed.

Potter gulped as Snape had a stare down with him.

"We… kind of watched you both for a day," Snape said blushing.

"Pervs!" Alison said laughing but I almost vomited.

"Define 'watched'," I said, turning pale.

"We just watched you around the house yesterday. Just to see what you were like,"

I looked at Alison, and she looked at me, then we broke out laughing. Yesterday we danced around our room to songs for at least 3 hours straight, I walked around pretending to be Snape, and then I named my pillow Severus and started making out with it. Not many people are named Severus, so he probably knew it was him I fantasized about.

Alison did the same, only she named her pillow Remus.

"So you…saw us…dancing and… making out with…our pillows?" Alison said between fits of laughter.

"Yes," Snape said, cracking a small smile, then it disappeared.

I blushed as I laughed and when I stopped laughing finally, we only started laughing again. We do that kind of thing (dancing and making out with our pillows) daily.

"This doesn't make things awkward," I said sarcastically after we were finished laughing for good.

Alison snickered in response and said, "Okay, okay, let's get down to business. How are we ever going to convince your mom to let us go?"

"Can't we just tell her that we need you two to help us defeat Voldemort?" Potter asked stupidly.

I looked at Alison, and she looked at me, then we collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Good one, Potter," I laughed and after I caught my breath I said, "No, seriously, she's probably the world's most protective mother, and god-mother, so we have to be more creative,"

"How long do we have to get out of here?" Alison asked.

"We need to be on school grounds on Tuesday,"

I groaned, "Can't it be like…I don't know Wednesday night?"

"No, why?" Snape asked.

"My Poly Juice Potion should be done on Wednesday. A whole month of work for nothing!"

"You can make Poly Juice Potion?" Snape asked, "At Hogwarts, students aren't taught it until seventh year,"

"I'm 16! So I would be in 6th year. What do they make you do there, pick daisies?" Alison asked.

Severus said, "No," At the same time Potter said, "Actually, yes"

Alison and I cracked up again. Men.

"Can't we just be kidnapped?" Alison asked, back on topic.

I paused, and then said, "I don't know. My mom might send people out looking for us, and the last place she would think we would be is Britain,"

"We could fake your death," Potter suggested.

"Good idea, but the problem is, I may want to come back," I groaned. How the Hell are we supposed to help them.

I may be a Slytherin at heart, but I will NOT turn down an opportunity like this…even if it may be a trick. Meh, I'll take my chances.

"Why do we need to come back?" Alison asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm not just going to leave my parents alone for the rest of their lives! I'm their only child. So-to-speak," I added giving Alison a pointed look.

"Fine," Alison said, "Your parents are too nice anyway to just leave them, anyway,"

I nodded and looked at Snape, "Have any ideas?"

"I like the fake death,"

"Of course _you_ like that option," I snorted and he smirked.

"How about this," Potter started, "We fake your death, then after we defeat Voldemort, you can come home and explain what happened,"

"I guess that could work," I said slowly.

"Yeah it could!" Alison shouted. Good Lord she had an idea…, "We can have Snape 'kill' us, then we could come back and explain to your parents why he had to take us, and your parents can't kill Snape because he will already be dead!"

"ALISON!" I chided, "We can't tell them their future! It could ruin something!"

"Fine," She pouted.

"I die?" Snape asked, "When? How?"

I sighed and say, "I'm not going to tell you how, but it is kind of cliché,"

"Hmm…yeah you're right it kind of is," Alison said thoughtfully.

Snape sighed and said, "Ok, I really don't want to know, I guess, but can you at least tell me when?"

"A year and a half, I think. That's right, right, Alison?" I replied

"Yep"

"Good Lord," He said running a hand through his hair. I wasn't going to break out crying saying that I was going to do whatever I could to save him, so instead I said,

"It's ok, big guy. Now that me and Alison are in the picture, you'll probably out live this adventure," with a wink.

"Oh, yeah. About that. Did you say I am in a book?" Snape asked.

"Yes. That's why I asked Boy Wonder here what year he was in. Each book is about that year. Like, Book one is Potter's first year, book two is second year and so on and so forth,"

"Please tell me there are seven books," Potter said worriedly.

I laughed and said, "Yes, but didn't Dumbledore say something about how the books may not coincide with reality,"

Potter looked like he was going to pee his pants, and I laughed again.

"Anyway, so I am not going to tell you your future, because knowing it may hurt you later on, and because I know how to keep a Gryffindor in suspense,"

"How?" Potter asked.

"How, what?" I asked, looking innocent

"You know! Keeping a Gryffindor in suspense?"

"That sounds interesting, how do you do that?" I still sounded innocent.

"You were just going to tell me!"

"I'm doing it now,"

"DOING WHAT?"

"You are a moron," I laughed at his dumbfounded face.

"So it's settled," Snape said, "I 'kill' you both and we head over to Hogwarts?"

"Woa. We're going to Hogwarts?" Alison asked, giddy with excitement.

"Yes," Snape said.

Alison and I looked at each other and screamed.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I screamed

"THEY HAVE A HIDDEN SWIMMING POOL THERE!" Alison laughed, "AND SEXY SLYTHERIN GUYS!"

"SEXY _BRITISH_ SLYTHERING GUYS" I corrected.

"And…" Alison said and at the same time we both yelled, "DRACO MALFOY!"

"I call punching him in the face!" I said smiling smugly.

"And _I _call dibs," She said raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"You can have that sour-assed little ferret," I sneered making a face.

"Did I mention I love Mad-Eye Moody?" She said randomly, but I know what to say after she said it,

"CONSTANT VIGALANCE!" We both yelled.

"GIRLS!" Snape yelled over our hysterics, "Calm down for God's sake. Professor Dumbledore said that since you were being homeschooled, we can sort you into houses and—"

Alison said, "RAVENCLAW" and the same time I said, "SLYTHERIN". Snape glared at us, but we were too excited to be scared and he continued, "And you can go to class,"

We screamed with excitement again.

"I've never seen two girls excited to go to class," Snape said.

"It's not just _any_ class in _any_ school, it's Hogwarts!" Alison said.

"It's Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts!" I sang.

"Should we ask Malfoy if he is getting transferred to Pigfarts?"

"Pigfarts?" Snape asked.

"It's a wizarding school on Mars. You need a rocket ship," I imitated in Malfoy's girl-voice in a Very Potter Musical.

Alison and I laughed at our inside joke. Once our laughter and most (_most_) of our excitement died down, I asked,

"So Snape, how are you going to kill us?"

"It's Professor Snape," Snape growled, obviously annoyed.

"You're not my professor yet, so I ask again, how are you going to kill us?"

He gave me a death glare, and for a second I thought he really was going to kill me—with that glare, but he said,

"I'm not sure. I guess we could break a few lamps and over throw tables and leave a lot of blood,"

"No, her mom is just going to think that you kidnapped us," Alison said.

"Wait, how long are we going to be gone?" I asked.

"A year and a half probably. Maybe more," Snape replied.

"So…after that amount of time, she could just give up hope that we died," I suggested.

"And then what?" Alison said, "Come back and act like everything is peachy keen?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my medium brown, shoulder length hair, "You're right,"

"So," She started her voice low. I knew she was dead serious when she talked in this voice, "If we leave, we really can't go back,"

I looked at her in the eyes, then back and Snape. We were all sitting on the ground in a circle, and it looked pretty dramatic.

All we need is soft music playing in the background. All of a sudden, Womanizer by Britney Spears started playing softly on my speakers.

I stifled a laugh, then said equally as serious, "Alright, Snape we got a deal. We will do whatever Dumbledore says, which really could be anything, and we will try to save your butt as well,"

"I don't need your help," He seethed.

"Trust me, you will," Alison said, still in her dead serious mode.

"Alright, let's save the chit-chat for later," Snape said and stood up from the hard-wood floor, "And get a move on,"

I sighed. Part of me wanted to say no, and to stay. But the other part of me craved this adventure. I wanted to do this. All my life, I have wanted to go to Hogwarts, but it didn't exist. It really killed me and Alison.

I knew she was thinking the same thing, wanting to stay, but wanting to go more then stay.

Helping Alison to her feet, I told Snape, "Go down stairs and make it look like we put up a fight. Make scorch marks on the walls, blow things up. My mom won't believe it unless there is real proof. We will stay up here and do the same after we pack,"

Snape nodded and said, "Thank you, both of you," and headed out the door with Potter at his heels. I waited until I heard curses and objects being thrown to start packing.

"I can't believe we are doing this," I said.

"Isn't it exciting?" Alison asked, giddy with excitement.

"That's not what I was talking about," I said coldly, "I can believe we are leaving my mom and dad. After all they did for us,"

"Eileen, we—"

"No Alison!" I almost shouted, "I feel like a coward! Yes, I want to do this, go on this adventure, but I'm not sure if I can leave them. I love them,"

"Eileen, I love them, too. They took me in after my selfish parents died, and gave me what I needed and wanted, but never did spoil you or me, even though they are rich in the magical world, and muggle world.

"I love them just as much as you do, if not more because of their selfless act. I know that was really cliché, but it's true. It kills me to leave them, but look at what we will be doing! Helping all the wizards and witches over in Britain, defeating Voldy, I mean come on! They will be proud of us, I know they will.

"And they will still love us. Now, come on! We got packing to do!" She ended it lightly, and I was grateful because I almost started to cry.

I hugged her tightly and said, "You're right. Besides, we are doing something worthwhile now, not just shopping and practicing charms, now we can USE the hexes!"

She laughed and we packed quickly yet peacefully, as the two men hexed and broke the downstairs to almost shreds.

**Hey everyone! Thanks to those  
>who reviewed, it made my<br>day! More reviews this  
>time if you would :D<br>Hope you like this  
>chapter, and<br>if it does-  
>n't make<br>a lot of sense,  
>don't worry, it will<br>eventually :D I have almost  
>all of the chapters typed and ready<br>so review if you want another chappy!**

**JUST A SIMPLE "I LOVED IT" or a "I HATE IT" will do :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was being bothered by someone about not updating **cough cough PLAIDMONSTER cough cough** lol. **

**I'm really sorry for not updating, so here we go :) :)**

After our room looked beaten up, as well as the hallway to the stairs, Alison and I met up with Severus and Potter at the foot of the stairs.

"Ready?" Snape asked.

Alison and I nodded. Part of me wanted to say no, and scream that I wanted to stay, but I knew I needed to do this. I still feel like a coward.

"Alright. Dumbledore gave us a port key, and we will be taken to Dumbledore's office. Where are your bags?" Snape added looked at us oddly.

"In our pockets," Alison said.

Snape nodded and said, "Since it is July, you will be staying in the Gryffindor common room with Potter,"

I looked at Potter curiously and said, "Why are you here this summer,"

"Dumbledore's doing. Not that I want to stay with the Dursley's," He added sourly. Not that I could blame him.

I nodded and asked, "Where's the port key?"

"Right outside," Snape turned on his heel and walked out the door frame (he blasted the door off) and we followed.

"The port key leaves on Tuesday, we can just Apparate, but we need to take the port key back,"

"Why take it back?" Alison asked, "Isn't it just going to be there on Tuesday anyway?"

Snape opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it. Then, he opened his mouth again and asked, "What house do you say you think you'll be in, again?"

"Ravenclaw,"

"Damn right,"

Me and Alison laughed and Snape smirked and said, "Grab my arm, we will Apparate to the school grounds,"

"I thought you weren't allowed to Apparate on school grounds?" I asked.

"We will Apparate near the Great Lake,"

I grabbed Severus's right arm, Potter grabbed my free arm, and Alison grabbed Severus's left arm. After everyone was on, we Apparated.

I landed on the grass next to Alison and we stood up and looked at the castle. I looked at the ground for a moment and something feel out of Potter's pocket, and I smirked and picked up the piece of paper and slipped into my sweatshirt pocket.

I looked back up at the castle, and if you thought it looked big in the movies…

"Oh, my GOD!" Alison half-screamed, "I can't believe this place actually exists!"

"Believe it," Potter said, looking up at the castle in mild interest.

"Can we visit Hagrid?" Alison asked.

"Why would you want to see him?" Snape said in disgust.

"Because he's Hagrid! And I want to see if he looks like himself in the movies!" Alison said excitedly.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Fine. It's about…7 o'clock right now, and I want you back inside the castle at 8."

"You guys go on ahead," I told Alison and Potter, "Tell him I'll visit him with you another time, I want to see Dumbledore now,"

"Come on, Eilee!" Alison whined using my nickname.

"I just faked my death/capture and it probably _killed_ my parents. I want to see if it was worthwhile. And don't spill anything about their futures!" I added as she ran off.

"Yes, mother!" she called sarcastically, following Potter.

I rolled my eyes and started heading off toward the castle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape caught up with me and asked.

"Off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz," I said sarcastically.

"Well you don't know where you're going," Snape said.

I smirked and said, "How much you wanna bet?"

He looked at me curiously then said, "Fine, if you know everything," Then he turned on his heel and strode to another part of the castle.

Psh.

What a Drama Queen.

I rolled my eyes and as soon as he was out of ear and eyeshot, I pulled out the paper and my wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

The map opened up and I smirked and I started heading into the castle as soon I found Dumbledore's office.

I walked past abandoned halls and greeted some nice portraits. I was about halfway there when I saw foot prints.

_Minerva McGonagall_

I went giddy with excitement. I loved her! I muttered , "Mischief managed" and wondered if she looked like the actress that played her.

"You there!" McGonagall called in a deep Irish accent from behind me, where I expected her to be.

"Hello there, Professor McGonagall," I said brightly, then mentally kicked myself for forgetting that she didn't know who I was.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptically, reaching for her wand.

"Name's Eileen Chatzi. I'm a witch over in the states. Professor Dumbledore called for me, and Sn—Professor Snape and Harry Potter came to get me and my god-sister,"

"Why would Professor Dumbledore want to see you and your…god-sister?"

I shrugged and said, "I honestly don't know. I thought I had an idea, but I don't know for sure,"

She put her wand back in a hidden pocket of her dress and asked, "Do you need help finding Professor Dumbledore's office,"

"No, I know the way fine," I replied as kindly as I could.

Her eyes narrowed accusingly and she asked, "How would you have known? You have never been in this school before!"

I cursed myself inwardly and said, "If you really want to know, you may want to follow me. I'm sure professor Dumbledore will let you know,"

She looked like she wanted to say a smart remark back, but instead said, "So you don't realll know why he wants to talk to you?"

"I have an idea. Do you?" I answered truthfully.

She shook her head then said, "Fine, follow me,"

I wanted to tell her that I knew the way, but decided against it. Best not piss her off. I read all the Harry Potter books more than enough times, and I've seen the movies so many times that I can quote the majority of the movies, and I knew that pissing her off would only get me detentions and points taken away. A lot of points because I am in Slytherin, too (or I think I am anyway).

Once we reached Dumbledore's office, and McGonagall muttered the password under her breathe, I stepped inside the room taking a big breath, knowing full well that this might be one of the longest, most interrogated conversations I have ever had in my life.

_**EC***SS***EC***SS***EC***SS***EC***SS***EC***SS***EC***SS***EC***SS***EC***SS***EC**_

"Albus?" McGonagall asked from across the room.

"Yes, Minerva," Came his voice. I wondered if he would look like the first actor of him, or the second one that played him…

Following McGonagall, it turned out he looked like the second actor, but he had on a hat that the first actor wore. I smiled and said,

"Evening, Professor,"

He smiled warmly and said, "You must be, Eileen Chatzi. I wasn't expecting you for another few days, but this is still a pleasant surprise,"

I smiled and said, "Thank you, sir! Professor Snape told me and my friend that you wanted us and Apparated us here,"

"I am surprised that you caught on so quickly. I know that Harry Potter series was documented, even though it didn't happen, but Professor Trelawney told me of you and asked for you to come,"

"A series sir?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her and said, "I will explain later, Minerva,"

"Excuse me, but, why _wouldn't_ I catch on?" I asked, "Yes I read the series, but as Professor Snape told me, the ending of the books may not be the same in the actual reality,"

"My dear girl," Dumbledore started, "I didn't think you would think it was real because you are a muggle,"

I groaned and said rather rudely, "Excuse _ME_, sir, but this is the second time I was accused as a muggle. I assure you, I can cast spells, Apparate, I am even a registered white tiger!"

He smiled kindly and said, "I am afraid you are not a witch, dear girl. Sometimes, the mind tells us things we want to here."

Have you ever heard of the saying, "The straw that broke the camel's back"? Well, it was kind of like this. My pride was big, so I took things like this personally. I growled, pulled out my wand and said, "Expecto Patronum," And a blue bird chirped and flew out of the tip of my wand, and I had it dance around the room.

McGonagall and Dumbledore looked petrified and I said, "No disrespect sir, but I don't know _what_ you've been smocking thinking I'm not a witch. I hexed Sna—Professor Snape just to prove it to him,"

Dumbledore gaped, then after a moment said, "My—my apologies, Miss Chatzi,"

I nodded and said, "I have an idea of why you want me. You know about the Harry Potter series, and you want me and my friend, who is also a witch," I added seethingly, "to help destroy Voldemort,"

"You-Know-Who," McGonagall added in a small voice.

I looked over to her and said, "It's Lord Voldemort, he's going to kill you either way," I said, actually quoting what she said in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 movie. Hehe. Throwing words back in her face before she even said them…

She looked thoughtful, but didn't say anything. I turned back to Dumbledore.

"You are right, Miss Chatzi, I do believe you can help us. Do you believe in prophesies?"

I looked at him skeptically, and when I was about to say it depends, McGonagall said, "Do not tell me that you sent for this girl because of one of Trelawney's predictions!" She scoffed, and I could agree with that.

"At first, I was skepticall. But I looked into it, and I saw your name Eileen, as well as your friend's, but I didn't think you too were witches—my apologies. I looked into the "Harry Potter" book series, and I could tell that everything about the series, Hogwarts, potions, charms, and such were real, but the story line of what actually happened, was slowly getting off. I read the books, quite well written actually, and noticed some weird things. For example, you were not mentioned,"

I looked at him curiously and said, "So?"

He smiled and said, "You would be surprised how just a few new characters involved will completely change everything,"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I knew that eventually I would understand what he is talking about, but I could tell (when I read the books) that his lack of being descriptive annoyed everyone

"All right. Don't tell me," I laughed

He smiled back and said, "Maybe you'll be able to save a life. Or two,"

I paused. "How come you can't save them? We will be able to warn your about things before hand, so you don't need to…_wing it_ all the time,"

He smiled and said, "You know, you can be saved in multiple ways. Physically, and mentally. Brood on the thought, Eileen. How can you save him in more than one way?"

"Him?" I questioned

He just smiled at me. Oh my God. Was he talking about.

"Are you talking about…?" I asked.

He just smiled and replied, "Yes,"

I had no idea what he was saying. I didn't really care at the moment. But if he was talking about love, I know he wouldn't because of Lily. But….I don't love him right?

"But sir, what about Lil—"

"My dear girl," Dumbledore interrupted, "He did not meet you in the series… did he?"

I smiled. A small, minor chance…Nowhere NEAR likely, but not quite…impossible.

He smiled at me and said, "Why don't you head over to the Gryffindor common room,"

"What is the password sir?" I asked as I headed out the door.

"Oh, you won't need it right now," I rolled my eyes but he just smiled and said, "You remind me of someone,"

I smirked, "I know," and left a curious, yet furious McGonagall and happy-go lucky, yet annoyingly undescriptive and unhelpful sometimes, Dumbledore.

I walked out, not knowing where to go, so I pulled out the map, looked around a few times, then muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good,"

Ink appeared and I opened the map and found my feet. I looked behind my feet and saw another pair of feet. I groaned, "Sweet mother of God," and turned to face a red-faced man.

Lovely.

"What are you doing. And what is that in your hands?"

"Nothing," I lied, and pointed my wand at the piece of paper I held behind my back and said loudly, "I tell you Severus, my _Mischief _is_ Managed_, and I will no longer be… mischievous,"

He looked at me oddly and said, "What is that behind your back?"

"My wand," I answered and showed him what was in my right hand.

"The other?" He asked sourly.

I breathed and showed him the paper. I held in my sigh of relief when the ink was invisible.

He pointed his wand, and I couldn't believe he said it, but he did, "Reveal your secrets,"

"Read it," He ordered.

I looked at the paper and fake embarrassment so I could eventually read it to him and said, "Do I have to read ALL of it?"

"Yes," He smirked thinking he got me. What a dupe.

"So…I shouldn't skip anything?"

"Just read everything it says," He ordered growling slightly.

I smirked, knowing I got him, cleared my throat and said, "Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball,"

He growled at me and said, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Eileen Chatzi, American, sassy witch. Is this déjà vu for you sir?" I asked Snape.

He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again saying, "How do you know?"

"Sir, I know _everything_ about you," I whispered in a creepy, obsessive, fan girl whisper. He laughed, and I glared at him as he said,

"You? You're just a child. You know nothing about me,"

"First of all, I am 17 on August 27th. Second, I know every living _breathing_ thing about you,"

He laughed again and said, "Really? Go ahead, tell me my life story!" He laughed.

"You were born to Tobias and Eileen Snape. Your mother was a witch, and your father was a muggle. You are the…_Half-Blood Prince_ so to speak because your mother's maiden name was Prince,"

He gaped at me and said, "How do you know?"

"I'm a stalker,"

He turned on his heel and said, "Follow me,"

Odd. What was odder was that Dumbledore knew this would happen…creepy.

I followed him down the all-too familiar stairs to the dungeons, and he muttered a password that I couldn't hear and walked in, opening the door to let me in. Very…gentlemen like. Oh, GOD someone's going to die…

Following the stunned man, he led me into his living room, and it was surprisingly warm and welcoming. Actually kind of ironic and cliché.

I sat down across from him and he said, "Please continue,"

I sighed and said, "Your father didn't believe in magic, even though your mother tried telling and proving it to him. He abused you and your mother. Your mother made you a hideout in a trunk of a tree, and there she taught you stuff about magic, like charms and potions. You loved potions, and you were really good at it.

"One day, you heard two girl's talking. You listened to their conversation, well, only one sentence, 'Freak! You're a freak!' You walked out and scared the girl who was making fun of the other girl by having the leaves on the trees slowly blow toward her.

"The red head young girl smiled at you, and you two became best friends, and you fell in love. It turned out she was a witch, a muggle born witch.

"So life goes on, and you to both head off to Hogwarts. She was sorted into Gryffindor, and you were in Slytherin. Even though you two were in different houses, and the houses were enemies, you remained best friends.

"While she was best friends with you, she also hung out with a group of guys in Gryffindor. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, your worst enemy.

"One day, your worst memory actually, that group of boys came and used a spell on you and Potter and Black hung you upside down. She came over and told them to stop. But you were strong. You could handle them, even though they would never come and fight you unless it was 4 versus one. And you definitely didn't need help from a girl.

"You told her you didn't need her help—help from a Mudblood. She never forgave you, even went you spent hours, days, and weeks begging for it. She never forgave you. And it didn't make it any better that you loved the Dark Arts, and that you were a Death Eater.

"She got married to your enemy—making it worse on your…already shattered heart.

"Life goes on, she hasn't forgiven you, and you are a Death Eater, although you don't believe in some of their vicious traditions. You don't like killing, hurting innocent people.

"Then you hear of the prophecy. You run to Dumbledore, beg him to help save her, her husband, and her child.

"He will help, if only you offer your services for life. Of course you agree, you would do anything for her. You love her. But the Dark Lord finds her, kills her husband, then her, but you find her dead. Anger fills you, and you killed him, just a second before he kills her son—her only, loved son.

"You're broken. You're heart completely shattered. The one girl, the only girl you have always and forever will love, died.

"Died, at what you felt like was your fault. You wanted to kill yourself. You wanted to end it—but you made a deal. You offered your services, even though she died. You offer to protect the son of the girl you loved, and your worst enemy.

"He comes into the school at 11, and you immediately recognize him. Not from his father's looks—but his eyes. He had his mother's loving eyes.

"His first potions class, you make fun of him, make him feel bad. You want him to suffer like you had to suffer. You want the satisfaction. You didn't care about 'being the better person'! Hell, no.

"Everything and everyone you love was dead. And that was one person. That girl.

"Life goes on, and you notice he is like his father, but also so like his mother. So loving, so friendly. You wish that he could be your son, that you could have been the one to marry her, that you could have been the one to have a son. You said you deserved it more—which I believe you did, too.

"You sacrificed everything you had, your life, for what? For the girl that will never forgive you? For her son that despises you because you hate his father? For what?

"But it doesn't matter. You will do anything for her. For your only love. The girl that you will only love—you would die for her—and apparently her son.

"Now, if I could sum it up, I will put it to you this way. You will love her always. She will always be in your heart—Lily Evans,"

I thought that was a good way to end it. I took a deep breath—pretty powerful, I complimented myself.

Taking another deep breath, I looked up into Severus's eyes. They were…watering. Dear Lord. Was he…going to cry?

My heart broke. Yeah, yeah I know, very, very cheesy, but I couldn't help it. I just told him his life story, and from his reaction, I knew I was right.

I walked over to sit next to him and waited for him to stop sniffling and said, "I know that you have sacrificed everything, and that it seems no one loves you, cares about you or your life. But I want you to know something. I want you to know that I will always be here. I promise that I will stay by your side, because…well…," I sighed, running my hand through my hair and ended it there.

He looked up at me with slightly puffy eyes. He looked adorable, but I wanted him to stop crying. I put my arms around his waist and hugged him.

I felt him tense, and for a second I thought I did the wrong thing, but then I felt him cautiously put his arms around my waist. I smiled and we held each other close.

I wondered why this stuff happened to good people. I wondered why Lily never forgave him. I would have!

Then, I started crying. Nice, Eileen.

"Why are you crying?" He asked in a surprisingly smooth voice. I thought it would be a little more…broken.

I just shook my head. There was no way I could talk without my voice cracking like a pre-pubescent little boy.

"Look at me," He asked.

I looked up at him and he asked, "Why are you crying,"

Hanging my head, I shook it again. He asked, "Tell me,"…well it was more of a command than a question.

"I'm sorry," I managed to stutter and immediately looked down. Screaming at myself to stop crying, I tried to stop my shoulders from violently shaking.

"For what?"

I looked up at him, took a deep breath, and then said, "You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. I'm sorry, I know it doesn't mean much, but—"

"You don't know how much it does," He whispered and I smiled.

"I know. I know everything about you,"

He laughed lightly and said, "Now I can agree,"

I laughed uneasily and said, "Hopefully,"

With two of his fingers he lifted my head so I was staring straight into his black eyes. I can't believe this. I fell in love with a man who was in love with another woman. He will never love me.

I looked away, and before I could let any tears fall, I asked, "Do you happen to know what the Gryffindor password is?"

"Goblin piss,"

"Charming," I smiled a small smile. I think he caught onto my bluff, but he luckily didn't say anything. I got off the couch and headed out the door before he could say anything, and before I would start crying.

I ran down random halls and corridors, dodging ghosts (although it really didn't matter) and received insults from many portraits, but I kept running around randomly.

Soon I just fell down in a heap and sobbed as quietly as I could. Why was I acting like this. Normally, this kind of guy stuff wouldn't hurt me. Why was it hurting now?

Well, of course I know. He will never ever love me. He loves Lily and always will. Always.

I sobbed harder, but managed to not scream or through a hissy fit.

Pulling out the map and my wand I muttered, "I solemnly sw-swear I am u-up to no good," I looked through the map through teary eyes, and found my little feet.

No one was around me. I couldn't help but look for Severus's shoes. It looked like he was running around the castle.

Muttering, "Mischief managed," I put my map away and help my wand and started heading off randomly, hoping to find my way to the Gryffindor common room before Severus finds me. I couldn't tell him I loved him!

No flipping way in Hell! He would laugh, tell me to get lost, and never look at me again.

Then, I would feel the pain he felt when Lily died, and the rejection he got. I stifled a cry.

I turned down corridors, hallways, went up random stairs, and it was then that I started spazzing. I pulled my map up.

I was on the 3rd floor. Lovely. I sat on the ground, giving up completely.

I watched were my feet laid, and then my eye caught a fast moving pair of feet running across halls, toward me. I looked at the name zoom by: Severus Snape.

Soon, he was in the same room that I was in, and while he was coming, I hid behind an abandoned desk.

"Eileen?" He called, walking around the room, panting and trying to catch his breath, "If you're here, please come out,"

I sighed. I can't hide from him forever I guess.

I climbed out from behind the desk and hung by head when I stood in front of him, my wand and map safe inside my pocket.

"Why did you leave?"

I looked up at him oddly and said, "There wasn't much more to say,"

"I think there was,"

Sighing, I replied, "There's not. Now excuse me, I'm going back to the common room,"

"No, wait," he said stopping me by placing a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I cant do this!" I yelled, yanking my arm from his grip, "I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't take it," I said softly, feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

"Please, listen to me," He begged.

"No," I seethed, "I don't need you to tell me. I already know. Yes. I'm in love with you. I'M IN LOVE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE! And I know you don't love me. It's ok, I wasn't expecting you to love me. Hell, even _like_ me. Honestly I can't even believe it myself.

"It's ok. I'll live. I'll go on, and you'll have Lily. I understand. Truly, now if you'll excuse me,"

He blinked at me stupidly, and I realized he may have come here for a different reason. It could have had nothing to do with love and mushy crap. I closed my eyes in humiliation and turned on my heel but before I left, I turned my head slightly and said, "I don't regret it though," and headed out, leaving a stunned Snape behind me.

I was humiliated. I just admitted my feelings that I got right after I talk to Severus about his life. What's wrong with me? People don't just fall in love right away? Do they?

Love at first sight? But I saw him before! This was so confusing; I held my head as I wondered aimlessly looking for the Gryffindor common room.

218 hallways, and 40 minutes later, I finally found the common room, and muttered, "Goblin Piss," and I walked in.

To my extreme luck, Potter boy and Alison were there waiting.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were! I need to tell you what happened with…" She faltered out when she saw my puffy eyes and my constant shivering.

"Potter, out!" She said turning to boy wonder.

"But—"

"NOW!" He scampered out of here and up the boy's dormitory faster than you can say "Quidditch ,"

Alison sat me down on a fluffy couch and said, "Tell me everything," And I did.

**Hey hey! Yeah, very long  
>Hope you read every-<br>thing and didn't just  
>skim through like<br>some mean  
>people…<br>jerks.**

**Don't be a jerk.**

**Lol.**

**Stay tuned, lovely reviewers**

**BTW I wrote this a while ago, so don't yell at me for misspellings or how it seemed written like a little kid. I get it. No need to make me cry. **

**Lol. **


End file.
